Noche y día
by PercyPotter69
Summary: Nico oscuro como la noche. Will brillante como el día. Los dos muy diferentes pero que se completan mutuamente.


**Disclaimer:** **todo lo que hay aquí pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro Monte Olimpo._

—A ver, ¿y qué te parece éste?— dijo Will sacando del perchero unos disfraces de Alici y el Sombrerero Loco.

—No, no y no—respondió Nico negando con la cabeza—vale que es una fiesta de disfraces pero no hay que ir disfrazados en conjunto.

— ¿Y tú qué sugieres?—preguntó Will algo mosqueado.

—Esto— Nico cogió dos disfraces tan raros como bonitos.

— ¿Eso? ¿El señor y la señora Frankestein?

—Es un clásico. Y además el disfraz de señora Frankestein te quedaría genial.

—Encima eso—se quejó Will— que yo hiciera de mujer.

—Tú querías que fuera Alicia. Solo accedería a hacerlo si tú me llevaras al País de las Maravillas— Nico lanzó una mirada sensual a su novio y se acercó un poco intentando usar su cuerpo para convencerlo.

Will besó a Nico antes de que él pudiera protestar. Él se tiró contra los disfraces que Apolo le había traído a su hijo para la fiesta y Will empezó a manosear el interior de la camiseta de Nico. El hijo de Hades se quitó la camiseta que ocultaba sus abdominales de adolescente. Will quiso seguir el ritmo de su amante y también se quitó su camiseta dejando al descubierto su sexy cuerpo en parte por herencia de su padre y la gran mayoría por su entrenamiento.

—Enséñamelo todo—susurró Nico excitado y sexual.

Will se desabrochó sus pantalones cortos liberando una gran erección húmeda.

Nico se puso de rodillas y tragó el miembro viril de ese rubio que le enamoraba. Mientras Nico disfrutaba del pene de Will su mano derecha desabrochaba los vaqueros que le estorbaban y empezó a mover lentamente su polla tan dura como una piedra.

Cuando Will estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo Nico se levantó y mostró su culo pietro. No hicieron falta palabras para saber qué es lo que el pelinegro quería. Will acercó ese miembro tan excitado al ano prieto de Nico. Metió primero la punta aunque su novio ya liberó unos pequeños gemidos de placer. A la segunda vez ya empezó a profundizar más la penetración y Nico gritó aún más alto. Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo mientras la pasión de ambos amantes surgía con más fuerza como el agua de una cascada cayendo desde el cielo. Por su cuerpo surgía una sensación que hacía que estuvieran más unidos que nunca. Un lazo transparente.

El amor hacia Nico: su sensación, su pasión, su cuerpo. Hicieron que Will llegara al orgasmo en seguida. Todo su líquido se adentró en el cuerpo de Nico hasta rebosar y caer por sus nalgas. El moreno no tardó ni un segundo en seguir el camino de su novio. De su miembro agarrado empezó a salir un chorro de semen gracias al placer de sentir a un chico dentro de él.

—Ha sido… increíble— jadeó Will. Se abrazaron el uno al otro y tiraron los pocos disfraces que quedaban en pie— se me ha ocurrido de qué disfrazarnos.

La fiesta era increíble. Todo el campamento estaba decorado de Halloween. Había fantasmas volando de un lado a otro creados por los hijos de Hécate. Las guirnaldas de calabaza que expulsaban fuego estaban por todas partes. El fuego del campamento estaba más alto que nunca, un naranja intenso brillaba.

Todo el mundo estaba disfrazado. Percy y Annabeth eran guerrero y guerrera griegos. Jason y Piper eran una brujita sexy y un cazador de sangre. Cruela De Vil estaba siendo caracterizada por Hazel mientras que un dálmata musculoso era Frank. Todos bailaban y reían.

Entonces una luz iluminó toda la sala. Cuando los demás abrieron los ojos vieron a un rubio de ojos azules vestido con una toga blanca corta y unas alas blancas en la espalda. A su lado había un chico más pálido y de pelo negro, vestido con un esmoquin rojo, una flor negra en la solapa del traje y una cola roja combinando con sus cuernos rojos.

—Vaya, ángel y diablo. ¡Qué encanto!— exclamó Annabeth.

—Gracias—respondió Nico— polos opuestos. Ángel y diablo. Muy distintos pero a la vez necesarios.

Will y Nico se besaron demostrando ante todos que los opuestos se atraen.


End file.
